


Blinded by the Sun

by HowlingWolfNebula



Series: Blinded by the Sun [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Powers, Blood, F/M, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Holoforms (Transformers), If You Squint - Freeform, Language, Mates, Robot/Human Relationship, Severely injured, Slow To Update, alien robot/human, all movies, bayverse, bonded, my own character insert, no beta reading, reality escape, rewritten movies, rough draft is complete just need to write, slight one-sided Ratchet/OC, whole series is planned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingWolfNebula/pseuds/HowlingWolfNebula
Summary: I shouldn't be alive. It shouldn't be me but I'm here. So what does the universe want from me? To help save the world from evil alien robots? You've got to be joking with me.
Relationships: Mikaela Banes/Sam Witwicky, Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Blinded by the Sun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033353
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

_Witwicky_

_Let him go, Witwicky! We need to go!_

_Run!_

“Miss?” I jolt out of my light nap to see a mostly empty plane and the flight attendant shaking my shoulder. The small jump causes me to wince in pain and grab my left side ribs. I wave the attendant away as I stand to grab my carry-on from the overhead, hissing a bit as I stretch the tender muscles and stitches on my sides and back. Stepping off the plane, I enter the Los Angeles International Airport.

Glancing around the airport, my eyes immediately land on a large sign that said ‘Welcome Home, Alex!’ in bright pink letters. Rubbing a hand down my face, I groan as a balding man and his redheaded wife start waving me over. The wife being more enthusiastic with her wave. I just smile and walk over to meet them.

“Oh, there’s my baby girl!” My mom, Judy Witwicky, hugs me tightly. I successfully hide the flinch caused by the pressure on my bruises and hug her back just as tightly.

“Hey, honey. So glad to have you back home.” My dad, Ron Witwicky, hugs me next though not as tight as mom. Regardless, I gave him a tight hug back.

“Hey, Mom. Dad. I’m so happy to see you again.” We start walking over to the entrance. “I can’t wait to go home.”

xXx

Dad pulls his Austin Healey into the driveway of a beautiful two-story brown home. After he parks the car behind the house, we get out and dad grabbed my duffel bag for me.

“Wow. I see some new flowers added to the porch and are you building a pathway? With a fountain?” I stand there, eyes wide, looking at the half finished pathway with a fountain sitting in the middle of the yard. Dad puffs out his chest and proudly looks at his project.

“Yup. Now everyone will finally stay off my grass.” He said as we walk into the house. Mom heads to the kitchen to start a late lunch as dad follows me upstairs to my old bedroom.

“So, Ali, you want to go with me to pick up your brother after school? We might be picking out a car for him afterwords.”

“You doing the whole 3 ‘A’s’ and $2000 deal?”

“You know it.”

“ I would love to go. Can’t wait to see little Sammy again.“ I end up letting out a loud yawn. “I’m just gonna take a nap first. Sleep off this jet lag.” Dad sets down my bag on the bed before shutting the door behind him.

My room is the exact same as the day I left. The full-size bed sits against the middle of the wall to my right with nightstands on either side. Two windows with benches sit on the wall opposite of the hallway door. To the wall on the left are two more doors - one that leads to a small bathroom the other a closet. Also against this wall is an old oak wood desk. Finally, on the last wall that the hallway door is on, there are two oak wood bookshelves filled to the brim with books and movies along with a dresser.

Kicking off my steel-toe boots, I walk over to my dark blue curtains and pull them shut. Wanting to be comfy for my nap, I shimmy off my jeans and sweater, leaving me in my tank and my undergarments. I pull back the covers on the bed and face plant into the pillows.

xXx

_Two enormous metal beings stand in front of each other in a dark metal room. One of the alien beings is favoring its left leg - dark purple liquid coats the ground around it. They speak in a series of clicks and distorted robotic voices. The injured one growls as the other seems to say something mockingly to it. The uninjured one slowly turns around the room looking at the shadows. The other does as well with its one working optic - the other being nothing but a familiar shattered mess._

_“It seems we are not alone.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a chapter for my birthday! Thank you to those the have left kudos and bookmarks. Transformers is currently being the number one interest right now. I have even went and dug out all my old movies and tv shows I own and been binge watching everything I have. I actually have an entire rough draft of the whole series written out so hopefully I can post it all eventually. Enjoy!!

“Alex! Get up or I’ll leave without you!” 

Dad bangs on the door startling me from sleep. I groan as my sides twitch from the sudden movement. Sitting up from the bed, I wipe the sleep crust from my eyes before dragging my jeans off the floor to put back on. I decide to forgo my tank and slip on a gray light weight long sleeve to hide the bruises on my chest and shoulders. Lastly I lace up my boots and head down stairs to find dad standing at the kitchen island.

“I’m ready. Let’s go get Sammy.” We tell mom bye as we head out the back to hop back into dad’s Healey again.

“So, how long is your vacation this time?” Dad questions as we head towards the school. _That’s right. They think it’s a vacation instead of a medical leave_. _I’m not allowed to discuss the events that transpired. Not that the higher up believe I remember it anyway._

“A few weeks at least. At most a couple of months.” I give him a tight smile as we pull into the front of the school, Tranquility High. Man, I don’t miss this place. Seeing that we are parked near a tree, I turn to dad and said, “I want to surprise Sammy that I’m back. Imma head over to that tree and hide behind it.” Dad agrees of the idea and I climb out of the car and head to the side of the tree to hide but still see dad and the car.

Soon, the school bell rings to dismiss the students and they quickly file out of the school. It takes a bit longer before a young man with short brown hair and eyes wearing jeans and a black shirt covered by a cream color button up, ran towards the car. My baby brother, Sam. It’s been so long.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” I hear him shout as he throws is backpack into the backseat.

“So?” Dad questions his enthusiasm. Sam shoved a piece of paper in his face.

“A-. It’s still an ‘A’ though.” Sam said cheerfully bouncing in his seat.

“Wait, wait. I can’t see.....it’s an ‘A’.” Dad pulls the paper back so he can see and nods his head.

“So, I’m good?” Sam ask dad impatiently.

“You’re good.” Dad nods his head again. “By the way, there’s a surprise for you.” I take that as my que and head over to the car.

“What surprise?” Sam questions, looking confused. I lean on the passenger side door.

“You gentleman need directions to the nearest auto sale lot?” I grin cheekily down at Sam as he turns around it shock. It takes him a moment or two before he shouts and jumps out of the car, pulling me into an impossibly tight hug. I laugh through the pain that slightly water my eyes.

“ALEX!” I tightly hug him back. “When did you get here?! How long are you staying this time?!”

“Sam.Sam! Take a breath.” I laugh again. “Get back in the car and I’ll answer the questions. We need to go.” I climb into the back after moving Sam’s bag over and he gets back in the passenger seat and turns around.

“Well?” I smile at him and chuckle a little.

“Well, my plane landed this morning and I might be staying for a few weeks at least. Maybe longer. We’ll see.”

“I’m so happy that you’re home. You’re gonna help me pick out a car, right? You have to!” Dad laughs at that. And starts pulling into a Porsche auto lot.

“Speaking of, I got another surprise for you.” Dad smiles wide in an almost evil manner. Sam gasp and starts bouncing in his seat again.

“No, no, no! Dad! You’re NOT getting me a Porsche?!” He yells and bites his fist.

“No, I’m not.” Dad let’s out a huge laugh and pulls out of the lot. “You think I'd really get you a Porsche for your first car? Alex didn’t get a nice car.”

“You think that’s funny?” I start laughing in the back at Sam’s pout. “I’m not talking to either of you for the rest of the day.” Sam crosses his arms and glares. Dad then pulls into a rundown car lot down the street called ‘Bolivia’s Fine Auto Sales’.

“You said half a car - not half of a piece of crap.” He huffs as we get out.

“Son, when I was your age, we were happy with four wheels and an engine.” Dad said as he walks over to some nice cars out front. Sam starts to follow before I stop him.

“I’m gonna look around myself. Might be something I like that I can work on while I’m on vacation.” I pat his back and walk off in the other direction, leaving this to be a father-son time. I find some rundown vehicles that would be some great projects but the sound of an engine revving catches my attention.

I look behind me - past Bolivia’s Petting Zoo with an ostrich - to see one of the best cars in this lot. A beautiful golden yellow ‘76 Chevy Camaro with two black racing stripes runing down the middle. Rusty as hell is definitely one way to describe it too. I walk over to the open window on the drivers side and take a peak in. Worn leather cover both front and back seats. A little disco ball and a bee air freshener hang from the rear view mirror. ‘Bee-otch’ is written on the freshener.

“Nice.” I chuckle at it as I open the unlock door and sit down inside. “Well, aren’t you a beauty.” I run my heads across the steering wheel before noticing the emblem on it. The seat almost seems to vibrate at that. Weird. I just shake my head. Taking my sleeve, I rub the dirt off of it to see an almost familiar face staring back at me. Though the the on this is more square than the triangle like one from before.

“Can’t be....”

“ALEX!” Sam’s shout has me jumping in the seat as he runs over to the Camaro. He leans in the driver side window and looks at the car. “Wow. Nice find.”

I gulp and smile up at him. “Uh, yeah. You wanna check it out?”

“You know it.” He laughs. I slide over to the passenger seat as he hops into the drivers. As he closes the door, dad and an African-American man -most likely the lot owner - make their way over.

“Feels good.” Sam mumbles under his breath, feeling up the steering wheel like I did. “And it’s got racing stripes.”

The owner leans in from the passenger window. “Yeah, it’s got rac- what the? Where did this come from? Hey, Manning!” He yells to the mechanic across the lot. We chose to ignore him and I look at Sam.

“You like this?”

“Yeah. I really want this.” He whispers in awe. I place a hand on my side and nod my head.

“How much?” I hear dad asking the salesman. The man leans back in through the window.

“Well," he starts, doing a quick look on the Camaro's outer appearance, "given the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, the slick wheels and the custom paintjob..."

“But the paint’s faded...” I furrow my brows at him. He shoots a look at me.

“Yeah, but it’s custom.” Sam was next to look at him confused.

“So it’s custom faded?”

“Well, this is your first car," he told Sam, "I wouldn't expect either of you to understand. Five grand." The last part was said to dad.

“Nah, I’m not paying over four.” He shakes his head. The salesman taps the door at us.

“Alright, kids. Get out.”

“No, no, no. You said the cars pick their drivers.” Sam argued as he got out.

“Well, sometimes they pick drivers with cheep ass fathers. Get out.” I roll my eyes as I slide over to the drivers seat since the salesman opened the door to the yellow Beetle next to the Camaro. Before I can climb out, however, the driver door suddenly slams shut on me and the passenger door slaps itself into the Beetle with enough force to move it. My hands fly to my mouth in shock.

“Are you okay?!” I lean over the middle console to look at the man.

“No worries. I’ll have Manny grab a couple of sledgehammers and bang this stuff out.” He hangs out the passenger window of the Beetle to talk back. Suddenly, the radio clicks on and shuffles through different stations.

_“Cover...your ears...honey.”_

‘ _What the he-_ ‘

A piercing shriek sounds out of the car. My hands fly to cover my ears as Sam, dad, and salesman hit the ground as all the cars in the vicinity had their windows shatter from the noise. We all stare in shock as the salesman turns in slow circle to view the devastation before he turns toward us and holds up four fingers.

“Four thousand!”


	3. Chapter Three

I ride back to the house with Sam in the Camaro. The seatbelt is snug across my chest making some of my bruises ache a little. If Sam’s is also tight, he doesn’t say so. The windows are rolled all the way down to let the warm (almost) summer breeze fill the car.

“So, Miles and I are going to a lake party in a couple of hours. Do you...wanna go with?” Sam ask as we pull into the driveway behind dad. Mom is standing out on the pathway looking at the Camaro displeased. Her and dad start talking to one another after he got out of his car.

“Nah. You and Miles have your “bro time”. I’ll probably go see Ella since I’m back. See if she wants to go out for a drink.” I say as we step out.

“Hey, kids! That’s a nice car you got Sammy.” Mom approaches us and circles around the yellow vehicle. She makes a face at every rust spot she sees. “Is this the one you really wanted?”

“Yes, mom.” Sam voice fades in the background as I head inside and up the stairs.

_‘I need some painkillers and a nice hot bath.’_

I head into my attached bathroom and turn the faucets on until the water is nearly scalding. I watch it fill the tub for a moment before finally striping myself of my clothing but stop when I glance at the floor mirror.

My medium length dark auburn hair is a tangled mess from the car ride. It’s slightly hangs down into my blue-gray eyes which are boarded by black bags and eyeliner. The darkness is brought out more by my now pale skin (I blame being tired and hospitalized for that).

The top half of my body is basically one huge black and blue mess. The largest bruise starts at the top of my right shoulder and goes diagonally down to meld into the mass of others coating my sides and abdomen. Turning around, I see the sutures that stretch across the middle of my upper back. 24 stitches in total. What was odd though is the new deep purple color that stains the skin from the nylon threads to about an inch from sealed wound. I would think it was another bruise if it wasn’t such an odd shade of purple.

Whatever.

I finally shred the rest of my clothes so I can relax in the hot bath. I normally prefer a quick shower - especially being in the military - but the spray would be to painful on the bruises. I soak for a long while before I quickly wash my hair and body just as the water starts to cool.

I hop out of the tub so it can drain and quickly dry off. I dress in the nicest pair of dark skinny jeans I own and a light blue long sleeve button up. I apply some light concealer to hide the bags around my eyes follow by a new coat of eyeliner and a bit of smokey eyeshadow. I slip my boots back on and grab my black leather jacket before heading down stairs.

Walking outside, I say bye to mom and dad as they are working on their path and walk back to the small garage. I pull the bike cover off of a beautiful black 2004 Suzuki V-Storm 650. She was my first vehicle I purchase without dad’s help (my actual first car was a 1990 Toyota Corolla but that was sold off a few years ago). I dust off my old helmet to put on before hopping on and starting the engine. It purrs to life and I head out of the garage.

I wave once more to my family as dad was yelling at Sam for walking on his grass. I smile to myself as I carefully ride around the Camaro and sit at the end of the driveway to wait for a couple of cars to pass. I check my side mirrors out of habit and watch the Camaro flash it’s headlights at me. I turn around in confusion to see Sam opening the driver’s door. Huh. Maybe it was Sam unlocking it.

Shrugging, I turn back around and pull out of the driveway. First stop, Ella’s apartment.

xXx

I pull into the parking lot of a large apartment complex and park my bike next to a familiar cherry red Impala. The complex is made of white concrete accented with charcoal gray trim. The bushes are perfectly trimmed to be two inches underneath the bottom windows.

I walk up the steps to the lock door that’s nearest to me and hit the call button for unit B3. The call sounds for about a minute before it’s picked up.

“Hello? Can I help you?” A low confused voice answers.

“Hello, I’m looking for Ella Lewis? I have a package for her.” I smirk hearing a surprise gasp from the other end.

“Alex!” Ella shouts before hanging up the call. I can faintly hear a door opening and the sound of feet rushing to the lock door. It flings open and I’m tackled into a bone crushing hug.

“Whoa, Ella! Easy!” I laugh as she lets me go. Her chocolate brown eyes stare up and down at me in disbelief. Her shoulder length brown hair is pulled back into a itty bitty pony showing off the freckles that adorn her tan cheeks.

“You’re really here?” She ask with tears in her eyes. I pull her into back into a hug.

“Yes. I’m here.” I’ve known Ella since grade school but didn’t become best friends until early high school when she sprain her knee in gym class and I volunteered to bring her to the nurses office. We found out we had a lot in common at the time and instantly became best friends.

She pulls back to lightly punch me in the arm.

“You know what that means?” We both smirk at each other.

“Drinks!”

xXx

Ella quickly changes out of her baggy t-shirt and cotton shorts and into short jean shorts and a pink crop top. Her high heels make her stand a good six inches taller than me. Not that either of us are short to begin with but now she’s nearly six feet tall with those death traps on. She drives us down to our favorite bar in Tranquility. Legendz.

Legendz is a small but popular bar in the middle of the city. It seems to be out of place with its country theme build and decor but that’s never stop business. And to top it off, it’s family owned.

“Hi, dad.” Ella calls to the bartender - who is as she said her dad - as we sit down at the bar.

“Hello, Ella. Alex. Nice to see you home again.” He said setting down a couple of shot glasses.

“Good to be home, Mr. Lewis.” I answer back as he fills the glasses with tequila. Ella and I click our shots before downing them. The liquid burns down my throat to my stomach.

“So, your usuals?” Mr. Lewis ask. We nod our heads to him.

“Oh, and can we get some wings too please?” Ella speaks up and I nod my head vigorously. Mr. Lewis laughs.

“Anything for my two favorite customers!” He sets down our drinks and goes to puts in the order for us. Ella picks up her margarita and I grab my whiskey sour. I ask Ella how things been with her since I’ve been gone. Which she replies that nothing ever happens around here and that it’s ‘so boring’.

“What about you? Got any gruesome nursing stories from the army?” I grimace as a flash of missing limbs and bloody hands grabbing me crosses my mind.

“Ah, nope. Nothing that interesting. Just treating small cuts and stuff. We hardly ever got any action where we’re station at.” I gulp down the rest of my second glass.

“Well, bummer. What about boys? Any cute army boys catch your attention yet?” She wiggles her eyebrows and smirks. I roll my eyes and grab a wing.

“Really? This again?”

“What? Some of us want to be the cool aunt and you are the oldest. We’re not getting any younger.”

“So that means I’m suppose to be the first pregnant?”

“Yes!”

“I swear......between you and mom.” I roll my eyes. Ella glances over my shoulder and looks back at me with a Cheshire-like grin stretching at her lips.

“Speaking of guys, there’s a very cute looking one eyeing you up and down right now.” I look over to my left to see a young man staring at me at the end of the bar. He has slightly shaggy black hair that hangs down in his hazel eyes. His skin has a nice golden tan that is covered by a tight black shirt and dark jeans. I roll my eyes again.

“Not interested.”

xXx

The soothing sound of piano music slowly draws me from sleep. I stayed the night at Ella’s since we both ended up drinking a little to much. Groaning, I blindly reach out from my cocoon of blankets for my singing cellphone.

“Hello?” I answer without checking the ID.

“Alex! Finally! Listen, someone is steeling my car!” I jerk the phone away from my ear as Sam screams. Now wide awake, I sit up from the couch and yank on my boots.

“Someone is steeling the Camaro? Sam, please tell me you are NOT chasing after them!” I ask as the sound of wind and Sam’s pants come over the speaker. Grabbing my jacket, I rush out the door and hop on my bike.

“Well, I’m not gonna let them get away!”

“Sam!”

“They’re heading towards the junkyard! Meet me there! Hurry!!” Sam ends the call. The bike engine roars to life - surely waking up the entire complex - and I speed off towards the nearest junkyard to our house.

I arrive at the junkyard in less than ten minutes. I turn off my bike and kick the stand down. I notice a bright blue light shining straight up into the sky.

“Sam!” I call out into the seemingly empty yard. I slowly get off my bike and climb over a small wall of old tires. The moment my feet hit the gravel, the ground starts to shake as the sound something heavy steps across the way.

“....no..way....” Standing right in front of me is something I hope to never see again. One of those giant robots like the one who attacked my base......

And killed everyone.

This robot stands nearly twenty feet tall and is the same shade of yellow as Sam’s car. The difference between this one and the ash gray-navy blue robot from base are the bright blue eyes that lock onto me instead of the crimson red.

It chirps at me and reaches a hand down when I trip over a bag of garbage as I stepped back. Whimpering, I scooch back across the ground when it kneels closer. It chirps again and it looks at me with sad blue eyes. How can a robot show feelings?

I finally find my footing again and bolt back to my bike. I kick the stand up and rev the engine. I glance once more at the bot to see it staring back with those big baby blues. I shook my head and took off out of the yard.

Fifteen minutes after resuming the search for Sam, I receive a call from dad.

Sam is at the police station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it good? Is it going to fast? No one has said anything so I hope it’s good. Well, we’re up to three chapters now. If there’s anything you want to see or have an idea for anything let me know. In regarding the third movie,DotM, I’m thinking about saving Ironhide and in AoE saving Ratchet. I have an idea for saving Ironhide but no clue about Ratchet at the moment. If anyone has an idea or if I shouldn’t save them let me know!


	4. Chapter Four

I park my bike near the front doors of the station and all but rip the helmet off my head. Taking the stairs two at a time, I nearly yank the door off it’s hinges startling the poor old woman at the front desk.

“I’m so sorry! My brother. He was brought here this morning?” I gasp. My hands shake, my bruises ache and the stitches at my back feel like they’re on fire. But all of the pain is overrun by the adrenaline coursing through my veins. I’m sure it’s all gonna hurt much worse later. The old lady at the desk points her finger down a hallway.

“Right down there. Last door on your left, sweetie.” I give her a gracious ‘thank you’ and speed walk down the hallway. Sam’s voice reaches me from down the hall.

“I cannot be anymore clearer on how crystal clear I am being. It just stood up.” He said slowly to the officer sitting on top of his desk. The last line instantly stops me at the edge of the doorway. Sam saw the robot too? Shit.

The officer scoffs and runs a hand through his hair. He leans over his desk and produces a sample cup and tissues.

“Alright. Time to fill her up.” He hands the items to Sam. “No drippy drip. So, what’re you rolling? Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys?”

“I’m not on drugs.” Sam whispers in astonishment. The cop pulls out a red pill bottle and tosses it up to catch in his other hand.

“Then explain this. We found this bottle in your pocket. Mojo. Is that what kids are doing now? A little bit of Mojo?”

“Those are our dog’s pain pills.” I say stepping out from the corner. Honestly, if this cop can actually read, the bottle has the veterinarian’s name on it along with the symbol of a hand holding a dog and cat. The cop looks up at me as does my family.

“Chihuahua. You know...” Dad uses his hands to roughly show the size of the family dog. The cop pinches the bridge of his nose and slowly pushes his jacket aside to show his pistol. Sam stupidly glances down at it - which the cop notices.

“What was that? You eyeing my piece, 50 Cent? You wanna make something happen? Do it. Cause I promise you, I will mess you up.” The cop taunts Sam and gets right up in his face. I tense my already sore muscles to protect Sam. No matter what. Sam just stares the cop in the eyes and questions:

“Are you on drugs?” Dad groans and places his head in his hand while I try to stifle my chuckle at the cops reddening face.

We eventually leave the precinct and make our way back home with Sam in the car with dad while I slowly drive behind on my bike. I’m exhausted and still slightly hungover. Everything hurts and the stitches at my back burn like no other. After I turn the engine off, I sit in the garage for a moment to let the world stop spinning. Nausea churns in my stomach but I can’t tell if it’s from the alcohol or the other painful sensations coursing through me.

I finally get up to go inside the house. Mom is going off on Sam in the kitchen with dad just standing there with his arms crossed and waiting. I bypass all the noise and make my way up stairs and into my bathroom to remove yesterday’s clothes. I look back at my stitches to make sure none have opened only to notice the skin is a a much darker purple than before. It has spread out more from the original wound as well and now looks like it’s following the veins in my body. Like tiny branches.

I quickly throw on a pair of sweats and an old tee before face-planting my bed. And I was out.

xXx

_The wounded blue and gray robot from before now stands on two working legs. It’s once shattered optic is now repaired and is quickly scanning the darkness around it. It growls something in that strange language again as it seems that it can’t find what it’s looking for._

_“I know you are here. Come out!” It roars in English, taking on a male voice. Is it - or more like he - talking to me? How come I can see him but he can’t see me? What is going on? Why am I dreaming of the thing that attacked my base?_

_He snarls again before a door suddenly opens with a swish. The other metal being from the last dream is standing there. This time it appears more clearer with its body being more angularly shaped - an upside down triangle with limbs is what it really looks like. It sneers at the other when it sees him clutching his head and muttering in the strange language._

_“It appears that our little shadow is back.” The sneering one also speaks in a male voice. He glances around the shadows of the room and a predatory grin stretches across his face plates._

_“We will find you, little shadow.”_

xXx

I startle awake drenched in sweat and dream already fading. I sit up from the wet sheets of my bed and stumble my way into my bathroom. Peeling off my sticky clothes, I turn on the sink and place a rag underneath the ice cold water. Without wringing the rag, I quickly run it up and down my hot skin - creating a mess on the floor. After repeating the process several more times, I finally stop shaking enough to wrap a towel around myself and throw one onto the wet ground.

I glance out the small window in the bathroom to see the sun barely peaking over the horizon. I nearly slept for 24 hours trying to rid myself of this sickness. I wonder if anyone has tried waking me up?

I head over to the nightstand that has my phone laying on top. I quickly dial a familiar number with shaking hands and listen to it ring twice before it’s picked up.

“Hello, this is Doctor Kelly Lee. Can I help you?” My old mentor’s voice calmly answers.

“Hey, Kelly. It’s Alex. Sorry to wake you but do you think you can see me right now?”

xXx

I meet Kelly at her office downtown an hour after calling her. She has her black hair pulled up tight in a bun at the crown of her head. Red frame glasses perch on her top of her head as well that she pulls down over her hazel eyes as I pull up next to her on my bike.

“Alex. Not that I’m not happy to see you but what do you need me for at 6:30 in the morning?” She questions as we make our way inside. She shows me to one of her patient rooms and shuts the door.

“I need you to look at this wound on my back. It’s been burning pretty badly and the color is off. I think it might be severely infected but I’m not sure. Can’t really look myself.” I shuck off my shirt so she can look. She prods the surrounding hot flesh with glove hands, making humming noises as she goes.

“Well, the wound itself looks completely healed shut but definitely looks infected.” I whirl around to face her.

“That’s impossible. The wound itself is deep - nearly to the bone. It’s only been four weeks!” Most of those weeks were spent unconscious in a hospital bed and I’ve been back barely a week. There’s no way the wound is healed. She turns me back around with a pair of small scissors in her hands. She proceeds to cut the sutures out.

“I don’t know, Alex. The skin is completely sealed shut. It is hot to the touch so there is some sort of infection but this could also be a big bruise from all the busted blood vessels. I’ll prescribe you some antibiotics but I want to take a blood sample to check for the infection.” I just nod my head and wait for her to finish cutting. I throw my shirt back on and sit down in the provided chair as she preps the vials for a blood draw. The first two come out the normal dark maroon color but the third ends up being more of a dark purple than red.

“That’s odd. I’m gonna put this on rapid testing so we can find out what’s going on. There is definitely something there.” She places a bandage over the pin pricked hole. We say our goodbyes with a promise she’ll get back to me with the results as soon as possible. I sit on my bike and rest my head in my hands. What is going on? Giant robots. Weird dreams. Blood changing colors. I don’t know anymore. My phone going off pulls me out of my spiraling thoughts. I look to see Sam’s picture on my screen.

“Sam?”

“Alex, listen to me. My cars back..”

“Wait, it’s back?”

“Yes! Satan’s Camaro is in the front yard. I think it’s stalking me!” He panics into the receiver. “I gotta get out. I need to get out!”

“Sam, wait!” He hangs up before I can finish. I slam my helmet down on my head and take off towards our house. I end up passing by Sam on our mom’s bicycle with the rusted yellow Camaro chasing after him. I quickly make a sharp u-turn and follow after them. I end up losing sight of Sam and the Camaro when they enter an abandon area of run down buildings. I drive around for a moment - trying to spot them - when Sam’s shouts points me to the right warehouse.

I hop off my bike and run into the building only to see Sam laying on the hood of a broken car with a giant black robot standing above him yelling about his eBay page. Without thinking, I rip my helmet off my head and chuck it at the robot. I wasn’t expecting much to happen - just wanting to distract it - but it ends up knocking the robot over and away from Sam.

“SAM! Run!” I yell as I race over to him and help him off the car. The robot roars behind us and tosses the car away as we book it around the corner. Towards the entrance of the warehouse, a girl on a baby blue moped was driving towards us. Sam yells at her to leave and ends up clotheslining her off her bike.

“Sam! What the hell?!” She shouts at him.

“There’s a monster! There’s a monster right there!” Sam shouts as the black metal being stomps closer. I yank both of them up as we continue to run but was stop short by the yellow Camaro busting through the large warehouse window and tripping up the bot. The vehicle screeches to a stop in front of us and opens its passenger door.

“Get in the car!” Sam yells diving into the front seat, the girl climbing into the back. I hesitate to do the same, just staring at the vehicle.

“Alex! Get in!” Sam yells again, snapping me out of my head and I climb into the passenger seat. The Camaro takes off out of the warehouse and is follow by a police car - which I’m guessing is the black bot.

“We’re gonna die! We’re gonna die!” The girl screams from the back.

“No, no, we're not, trust me he's a kick ass driver.” Sam tries to reassure her but his own voice betrays the panic he has.

We drive around for hours trying to lose the cop car and eventually, after sun down, we temporarily lose it in a train yard. The Camaro backs up down an ally and turns off its headlights. It locks the door so none of us can get out.

“Great, locked in.” Sam mumbles and leans back in his seat. I gulp as I lean foreword and interlock my hands behind my neck. I take deep breaths to try and calm down my racing heart and rising anxiety.

“At least we ditch the monster.” Sam offers just before we hear the sounds on an engine rumbling before us. Glancing up, I watch the same cop car slowly drive past in front of us. The keys in the Camaro start to turn over by itself before it roars to life and speeds past the cop car. The Camaro makes a sharp turn and throws the three of us out before transforming into its robot form. The cop car races toward us and transforms mid jump, tackling the yellow bot.

The three of us scramble to our feet as something jumps out of the black bot’s chest. It was another bot only this one is small and it keeps chittering every time it moves. It locks its small blue eyes onto us and quickly rushes over.

“Run!” Sam shouts and we all take off in the other direction. The sound of a giant robot death match is going on right behind us and soon the yellow one is tossed over to our left and into a silo. It gets up and is tackled once more by the black bot. The little bit jumps up out of nowhere and takes Sam’s legs out from under him. He screams and tries to crawl away. It manages to tug Sam’s pants off.

“Sam!”

“He’s got me! Oh God, he’s got me!” I pull off my jacket and wrap it around the bot’s neck and yank it off of Sam. It chitters at me in that familiar strange language. We just stare at one another for a moment before it screams and jumps at me. We roll down a hill and it slams me into the chain link fence.

“Alex!” Sam yells as the thing tries to impale it’s sharp fingers in my head. Sam attempts to pull it off but with no luck. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice the girl running up to us with some sort of hand saw and starts to chop off its head until it finally falls to the ground.

“Huh, not so tough without a head are ya?!” Sam yells at it before kicking its head off into the distance. We all take a deep breath before we notice the silence all around us.

“Come on.” Sam motions for us to follow him back up the hill as the sound of large metal footsteps can be heard. Cresting over the hill is the yellow bot who stands victorious in front of us.

“What is it?” The girl whispers to Sam as I am standing a few feet behind them.

“It’s some sort of robot,” Sam mutters back, “But it's like a really advanced, you know like a super-robot. It's probably Japanese."

“What’re you doing?!” I whisper shout at Sam as he walks up to the bot.

“He won’t hurt us. He would’ve done that already if he wanted too.” He reassures, stepping even closer.

“Oh, and you speak robot now?” The girl questions him. “They just had like a giant droid death match.”

“I think he wants something from me. The other one was talking about my eBay page.” The girl looks at him in disbelief.

“You are the strangest boy I have ever met.” I nod my head at her.

“You got that right.”

“Really, Alex? You know you are related to me right? It runs in the family.” Sam raises his brows at me. I just smirk back. He turns back to the bot.

“Can you talk?” Sam loudly calls up to the bot.

“ _XM satellite radio…_ ** _digital cable brings you_** _… broadcasting system…_ ” It flips through the radio stations. My mind drifts back to the auto sales lot and the radio clicking on to tell me to cover my ears.

“The radio. It talks through the radio.” I say as the bot claps its hands and points down at me.

“ _Thank you, you’re beautiful. You’re wonderful, you’re wonderful._ ”

“So what was that yesterday?” Sam questions up at him. Wait, him? I’m guessing they are all males then, huh. He turns slightly and points up at the sky.

“ **Message from Starfleet, captain** _…through the inanimate vastness of space…_ ** _angels will reign down like visitors from heaven_** _,_ **hallelujah** _!_ " He replies. The girl walks up to stand by Sam.

“Visitors from the heaven? What are you, like an alien or something?” She questions. The bot chirps in approval and points at her before transforming back into the Camaro and opens his passenger door.

“ _Anymore questions you wanna ask?_ ”

“He wants us to get in the car.” Sam speaks in realization. The girl looks at him in astonishment.

“And go where?” She bites out, sounding scared. I don’t blame her. My first encounter with these guys was not pleasant. Sam looks her in the eyes.

“50 years from now when you look back at your life don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?" Sam asks her. They both share a look before climbing into the car. I step closer to the vehicle but still hesitant to get in.

“Alex, I promise he won’t hurt you. Trust me.” Sam tries to encourage me. I gulp and end up nodding my head and climb into the backseat.


End file.
